


Life Of Slime

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Minor Monsters Deserve More Love, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), So I'm Giving It To Them, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, Waterfall (Undertale), monster encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: While relaxing in Waterfall with its smaller cousin, Moldsmal, Moldbygg has a very strange encounter.





	Life Of Slime

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the Reddit Daily Prompts! Today's was Slime, so I immediately thought of our favorite unappreciated slime monsters, Moldsmal and Moldbygg.

 

Moldbygg rested with its smaller cousin in Waterfall. It was a quiet day, the pleasant sound of rushing water calming the two slime creatures.

Until a figure approached. They had brown fur on their head and were covered in pink and blue. They were holding a gray box up to their face and laughing as they spoke to someone Moldbygg couldn't see.

Moldbygg quickly shrunk down to Moldsmal size before the person could see them, hoping they wouldn't notice it and its little cousin.

And the pink and blue person didn't. Until they walked right into the two, not seeing them as they were too busy talking to their gray box.

Their eyes widened and they put the gray box away and quickly apologized. They spoke to Moldsmal with a smile and wiggled their hips flirtatiously. Moldbygg's companion relaxed and made a happy sound, clearly no longer considering this person a threat, but Moldbygg was still unsure.

Then the person turned to Moldbygg. They smiled and wiggled their hips again as they walked closer.

Too close!

Too close!

Moldbygg panicked, exploding into their true form, separating their sections to make themselves look bigger as they extended their tendrils out.

The person jumped back, then approached again, tone sounding soothing but Moldbygg couldn't be sure. It gyrated reservedly and fired a few bullets, which the strange brown haired creature dodged.

They didn't strike back, but continued to speak in that soft tone. Then they reached out, giving Moldbygg a hug.

It was meant to be comforting, but Moldbygg didn't know that. It thought the hug was an attempt to kill and eat it. It covered its perceived attacker in slime to slow it and fired more bullets.

The person cried out in pain as they were hit by some, but jumped out of the way of the rest, though their movement was slowed. Moldbygg made a frightened sound, expecting to be eaten.

But it didn't happen.

Their opponent backed away, quickly releasing Moldbygg and continuing to speak soothingly, an apologetic look in their eyes, even when Moldbygg shot a few more bullets at them.

Moldbygg finally relaxed. A predator would not have respected its boundaries, so maybe this strange pink and blue monster was okay. Said creature smiled reassuringly, and Moldbygg couldn't smile back, so instead, it gurgled apologetically for hurting them and dropped some gold in front of the person's feet so they could buy themselves something to make them feel better.

Their opponent who was now their friend gave them a smile and gathered the gold coins. They offered them back, but Moldbygg just shook their whole body to tell them to keep it, so. they finally pocketed the coins and said something that the Moldbygg knew was "Thank you," despite the language barrier, then gave Moldbygg one last smile before walking away.

Moldsmal made a sound to Moldbygg, asking if it was all right. Moldbygg let out an affirmative chirp before watching their new friend leave.

Maybe strangers weren't so bad after all.

...

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
